Secret Love
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: After a break up with her boyfriend, Rae is heart broken until Beast Boy shows her what love really is. They hide their relationship until Rae's ex comes back but this time with a secret that could kill, and he has his eyes set on Beast Boy
1. Show me love

She stood in the bitter coldness watching the sky and admiring the beauty that it gave off. Though she shivered as if the coldness was soaking into her skin she still stood there not even thinking about what just happened. Her boyfriend decided to call it quits after a year of dating. She was heart broken but she didn't let it show. She was stronger than that, at least she and everyone else considered her a strong individual. She began to shake because the chilling weather finally got to her. She stopped her strong gaze on the sky and finally thought about what just happened. _How could he do this? A YEAR! A WHOLE DAMN YEAR OF MY LIFE! _She thought to her self trying to make sense of the situation. He told her that he didn't love her anymore though he did care. She laughed silently at the thought of him still caring. Just minutes after their brake up he was with a beautiful blonde that she had seen on previous occasions around her boyfriend or now ex boyfriend. She figured out that he was cheating on her but she never took action against. She knew why she never stood up to him, she was or she thought she was in love with him. Never again, never again would she ever let a boy take her as a possession. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She switched positions making her self more comfortable and trying to hide her face that felt as if it was getting red. Two strong arms wrapped around her. She enjoyed the heat from who ever was behind her that they gave off.

"You looked a little cold." The man behind her had a husky voice. She recognized this voice and knew the person that it belonged to it.

"I wasn't." She spoke suddenly unsure of his touch.

"Rae I am just being nice."

"I don't need your pity. Its over and I am already moved on."

"I saw him with that girl and I know that must have hurt you." He tightened his grip pressing his chiseled chest on her back. She gasped at how close their bodies were. He could feel her getting nervous with every move he made.

"Gar, he can have what he wants. I could care less." She spoke with a dry tone hiding her true feelings.

"I never knew why in the hell you couldn't stick up to him."

"Excuse me!" She swung her body around so she was face to face with him.

"It is the truth! He never took care of your heart and you let him walk all over you." He took his hand and lightly touched her face. She started to cave into his touch and he knew that but he didn't want ot take it further than it had to go.

"He is out of my life. I thought I loved his but I didn't, I was just blinded by my own wishes, that was it Beast Boy." Beast Boy put his hands on her waist and held her close to him. He knew that she was hurting deep down, no it wasn't deep down it was visible at least to some one who knew her well.

"Rae I am willing to take care of your heart but with us being on the same team and everything it seems impossible. I know I can make your wishes of true love come true if only I had the chance." He leaned in but instead of expecting a kiss he waited for rejection. To his surprise she let him kiss her and not only that but she let him make it passionate. Before either of them knew it they were French kissing and acting as if no one was around but it was a Fair and people were swarming every where. Out of no where her ex boyfriend walked passed but stopped when he saw his once girlfriend tongue wrestling with another guy. His anger rose but they were apart and there was nothing he could do besides let her move on. It still hurt Alex deep inside his heart so deep he had to dig down just to find it. Right then and there he knew he wanted her back even if it meant he would have to go behind her back and cheat like he did for the past year. Once the kiss was broken Alex hurried passed making sure they didn't see him staring in the first place.

They stared at each other for a second. Beast Boy gave a small smile as she laid her head on his shoulder trying to stay as close as she could. They walked around like that until they had to meet the rest of the team. Before they went ot meet up with them Raven stopped and looked at Beast Boy with a sad expression covering her beautiful features.

"I don't think it would be a good idea if this went on as a real relationship. I want to but for us things are difficult." She put her head down wishing she could just disappear and never have to worry about love again. At 16 things seemed more difficult than they had to be.

"I know that. Maybe we will have our chance soon." He gave a fake smile and kissed her one last time then walking away leaving her confused and flustered. She walked far behind him as if they never even saw each other there. Even though after sharing a moment like that with someone then acting as if they don't matter is hard to do, even to the strongest people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have a lot of stories going on but it is all about reviews. I get a few for this one then I will update before I update the others but if not I will have to put it aside until I have some free time. Enjoy! Bye Bye


	2. Never

HEy!! I finally decided to add another chapter on to this story... i absolutely love this story! and i hope u enjoy it to!! (plz leave some reviews) Thanks!

* * *

Once the time got back home they all went their separate ways. Robin went into his room, while Starfire sat on the couch and started reading a book called "_Tameranian Bugs of Delight". _Raven escaped to her room where she found serenity, something she enjoyed greatly. Beastboy and Cyborg hit the video games once they took a step inside the door. A couple hours passed before some one broke the silence.

"DUDE! That is so cheating!" Beastboy yelled out after Cyborg beat him some how in whatever game they were playing.

"HAHAHAHA….. How does it feel to get yo ass whooped" Cyborg shouted in victory.

Beastboy must have decided to quit because the game was turned off and foot stomps were heard walking down the hall. Raven laughed silently to her self from what she heard. Beastboy was grown and muscular to the eye, but he still had a little child dwelling inside of him. But that was what Raven found attractive about him, besides his body. She took a second to think about what Beastboy would look like without a shirt. She fell into a trance, almost drooling. She suddenly snapped out of it when she realized she was acting like a star crossed teenage girl. She then thought silently to her self.

_Wait… I mean its natural to think about a guy like that… I am a girl of 16, it couldn't hurt to act normal every now and again. You conquered your inability to control your powers…so what was the point of doing that if you weren't going to act normal? Why am I asking my self questions… I mean come on… am I that mental? _

She kept asking her self questions that couldn't be answered by any one but her, she refused to answer her questions claiming it was insane to ask yourself questions or to even talk to your self in the first place. Deep in thought, she didn't hear the knocking on her door at first. But by the second or third knock ,she suddenly looked at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked as if it mattered but she was curious to know who it was before they had to chance to walk through the door.

"Beast Boy" there was a pause before he spoke again "Ummm.. .can I come in or something?"

Raven's heart was pounding tremendously and she started to get nervous. Once again she questioned her self awaiting for the answer that she of course refused to answer. Before she waited any longer she opened the door without bunging, using her powers to make things a little easier. As the door opened she saw him standing in her door frame. And MAN! Did he look good, she cracked a bit of smile while she checked his body from head to toe. His stretchy workout shirt (meant for someone who runs) and his carpenter blue jeans, made him look more fine than usual. He must have seen her checking him out because he smiled with confidence has he walked in her room.

"See anything you like or anything you want?" He was joking but by her face he knew she took it a little to serious than what he anticipated. He sat down beside her, just sitting there, silently. Raven sat there the same way, afraid to speak.

"Yano…..this silence is giving me a major headache?" He said sarcastically, rubbing his forehead. She gave a slight smile and turned so she was now facing him.

"So, have you thought about what happened at the fair?" She blurted out without giving her words another thought.

"Yea…actually I have."

"Do you think we were in the wrong to do that?"

"Nope, I think we have right to kiss who we want and when we want, even if it is another team mate."

"I guess that is one way to see it."

Before he could make a comment, her phone rang. She picked it up with a "What?", after a couple minutes the phone was back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Beastboy asked.

"It was Alex." Once she answered, Beastboy's face scowled.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know, if we could get back together." She looked at him, and he swore her face showed uncertainty. He couldn't believe this, she was actually going to take that cheating bastard back.

* * *


	3. A decision to be made

Well here is chapter 3...this will answer some questions about Chapter 2. Leave some reviews... and thanks for reading!

* * *

Robin sat in his room, listening to the radio. He just laid there his mind clear, just listening to every song word by word. His door opened slowly, taking a few seconds to fully open, Starfire of course stumbled through.

"I was wondering if you would enjoy my company." Starfire said with her head down, looking at the floor.

Robin of course wanted her company but he thought about what they could do to entertain themselves…..a good conversation or perhaps turn on a movie and eat some popcorn. But every time they were alone with each other things were awkward. Either they would sit there in silence or talk about something that had no point. Everyone on the team knew Starfire had feelings for Robin but everyone wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Robin made it clear when they all hit sixteen how things were going to be. He stated that "There is to be NO relationships between team members. All it causes is unwanted drama. We have a job to protect this city not to fall in love and get sidetracked." Everyone agreed silently in their minds that he really didn't have a good reason to make a rule such as that but at the moment their were no feelings between any one besides Starfire's love for Robin. All he wanted to do was avoid the decision to express his feelings for her. The rule stated no relationships therefore he couldn't say anything about being in love with her, making it easier for him to slide by.

"Sure, but I was planning on going to sleep in a couple hours." He agreed to her company but he also wanted to get a good nights rest. But before he said another word she gave a great big smile and sat her self on the edge of his bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked hoping for a yes so that she could lay down on his bed and spend time with him.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want to watch?"

"Uhmmm….." She thought about it and then got up and ran to her room for a second. A couple minutes later she walked in and place a DVD in the DVD player. She ran back to the bed and plopped her self down, excited.

"We are watching, The Note Book….. Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" He hated sad, romantic movies.

"Yes…very sure." That's all she said before she pushed play.

An hour passed and they laid there watching the movie. At first Robin ignored the TV but after awhile the movie grabbed his attention, before you knew it both of them were staring at the TV watching the movie bit by bit. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder falling asleep slowly. Another hour past and both of them were asleep. Robin woke up before Starfire but just laid there, with Starfire in his arms. He had a notion to kiss her but he wasn't sure if it was worth breaking his own rule. He just stared at her debating with himself what he was going to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told him… there wasn't any way you were going to go back, right?" Beastboy questioned her , scared that she told him the exact opposite.

"No… I just hung up."

"So your considering it?"

"No" She wasn't talking much about it. She was stunned by the phone call, not expecting Alex to come back to her.

"Well are you going to go back to him?"

"No but I didn't expect him to be the one who would be begging to get back together."

"If you want him then go for it but at least tell me what you want." He stood up from her bed and walked over to the door feeling defeated.

"This is what I want." She walked up to him and as soon as he turned around she planted a kiss on him. The kiss became deep and passionate. The were soon heading towards the bed. They laid down, still kissing.

Something must have clicked in Beastboy's mind because he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Wait…wait… I can't do this." He sat up running his fingers through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't take _that _away from you." He was speaking in a code not wanting to say virginity or to even give off that he was thinking about having sex with her.

"You wouldn't be taking anything from me." She felt like a little kid afraid of saying something that might by considered bad. She tried to explain it in the most childish terms she could think of hoping he would catch on. Beastboy of course didn't get what she was saying at first but after he gave it some thought he figured it out.

"Your not a virgin?" He sounded appalled but at the same time curious to know the truth.

"No." She answered short knowing the childish conversation was out the door and they were now serious.

" I can't believe this!" He said, realizing he said it aloud instead of in his head like he wanted.

"And you are?" Raven knew what question to ask him to make him think. He couldn't possibly be mad at her for losing her virginity when she knew for a fact, him and Terra slept together when they were young, to young to take a step like that.

"Well…no… you know that though."

"And now you know that I am not as well." Raven was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking. Conceited Raven would never have sex not as if someone would want to any ways. She began to get angry realizing Beastboy thought no one would want to sleep with her… as if she was a disease.

"Its not that I am mad….." He was trying hard to explain to her why he had the reaction he did but the words wouldn't come out right.

"But your shocked cause you don't think any one would want to touch me." She assumed what he was thinking and what he wanted to say.

"What!? No, that isn't what I thought. I just figured you had strict morals that you were sticking to, I didn't know you would do something like that." He finally spit out what he was trying to say, hoping it came out right.

"Oh." Was all she seemed to think of at the moment. Even though it was a better response than she anticipated, she was still insulted by him thinking she was some old prune like she used to be.

"You shouldn't assume things…. I have changed over the past couple years."

"So I see." He felt stupid confessing what he was thinking without giving a thought to how she had changed.

"…but, will you tell me with who?"

"Huh? What does that matter?" She asked, unwilling to tell him.

"I just want to know… You know who I did it with so I think its only fair I know who it was." Beastboy was craving to know who it was. He already figured it was Alex but he wanted to make sure.

"…..well…. It was with…. Alex." She was a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing but she couldn't hide the truth.

Beastboy didn't say a word, he just sat there.

"Sooo…. Are you mad or what?" Raven asked. She was hoping for a no and to get on with it instead of talking about the past any longer.

"No… it was back then and I'm not dwelling on the past." It was the honest truth. He realized that if they sat around and talked about the people of their past that they would end up getting pissed at each other and forget about being together…if they decided to be together.

"okay…then do you want to do this?" She was blunt and it was the way she was feeling. She wanted him, he knew she wanted him so what was holding them back? He looked at her and he longed to make love to her but he wasn't sure what would be the outcome…. So many things could happen to them so many things that they couldn't be reversible.

* * *


	4. Can't

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He debated with himself…still, after 10 minutes of staring at her sleeping.

He recognized her beauty and her childish features mixed in with a womanly look that made her have a sexy appearance. Robin couldn't make the decision because he was being pulled by each side. . . do the right thing or break his own rule. He craved to touch her lips with his, he wanted to be with her. He had to be honest with himself sooner or later and he didn't want to end up lying to himself causing himself to be confused. He felt as if the only thing keeping him from what he wanted was a rule that he made up… a stupid rule it was, he admitted. He got lost in thought not paying attention when Starfire woke up. She stared at his face for a minute, realizing he was staring into mid air…lost completely. She continued to lay there…motionless. Robin finally made his decision but when he turned his head, he saw her green eyes staring back at him. He was embarrassed, even though he knew she didn't know what he was thinking. But he suddenly turned once more and laid himself on top of her, kissing her. Starfire was beyond surprised but she had no problem with what was going on. Robin never though once about what he was doing. He kept the moment passionate and powerful until Starfire pushed on his chest trying to discontinue the kiss. He felt her hands pressing against him and he lifted his head up looking her in the eyes wondering what the hold up was.

"You are not your self Robin?" Starfire said, making a statement but meaning it to be question. He looked at her, just a blank stare. He didn't know the answer even though it was obvious that he wasn't and hasn't been himself.

There was a long pause before Robin answered.

"I don't know who I have been lately." He stood up and walked out the door leaving the conversation unfinished. Starfire laid there, tears in her eyes feeling as if she had done something wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was stuck…literally stuck. He wanted to make love to her but then again he didn't want to hurt her at the same time.

"I don't know…I can't do this." He stood up, walking back and forth rubbing his neck with his hand. She sat up confused.

"I guess I wouldn't want to be with me either…look at me…gloomy, disgusting just a damn prude." Automatically she was blaming her self for something that wasn't her fault at all. He stopped pacing and he drew his attention to her.

"Hell no….that isn't even close to why….I want to…your gorgeous and sexy…I just can't hurt you."

"Hurt me….there isn't any way you can hurt me."

"I mean emotionally, what if we do this and we end up not wanting to be together and every time we see each other we cringe with awkwardness." She was surprised that he was able to explain to her without using childish terms….it was quite a change.

"For once I completely understand you." Raven wasn't trying to be insulting but I guess it came out wrong no matter how hard she tried to disguise it as a compliment.

"Well I guess that's a compliment, I think." He took it as a compliment any which way he looked at it. He looked at her, just staring at her. He didn't know why he was so mesmerized by her, but he didn't have time to think about it before he saw her start to move.

"Your right though, we need to wait and see if this is the real thing. . ."She sighed and went on. "If you can wait, I can wait."

"Ok, then its decided, we are gonna wait."

She walked up to him, slowly not taking her eyes off of his. She reached a hand out and softly rubbed her hand over his muscles. She lifted up his shirt gliding her hands over his bare skin, sending a shock throughout his body. His breathing became sharp and his mind became blurry. He grabbed her hands and started to speak, taking in a breath after every couple of words.

"I thought we made the…decision not to …not to…do this?" He couldn't help but to stutter, she had him in such a flutter….purposely.

"We did, but we can still play." She giggled silently has she proceeded to massage his muscles, making him quiver. Before she knew it he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and started to rub her from her neck down making sure he touched everything in his path. He was about to pass her waist line when she reminded him that it was all about "play" nothing serious. He decided to put his hands back up to her waist making sure he didn't get ahead of himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin walked to his room and slammed the door on his way in. He was angry, more pissed then anything. He couldn't believe that he was such a dumb ass. He thought to himself silently. _I knew this would come up! Damn it, stupid ass emotions._ _I can't love her, or I can't care about her. _He talked to him self for hours but he never came to a conclusion. Within a few hours he was dead asleep dreaming of no other but the red head Tameranian.

In the other room Star was doing the same thing. She had dried tears on her cheeks and a pillow held within her arms. She was dreaming of Robin and what life could be if he admitted his feelings if he had any feelings for her.

They both slept peacefully dreaming of each other and the alternate reality of them being together flowed through their dreams. Not only did Raven and Beast Boy share a secret, but Robin and Star had a secret of their own that no one knew about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I haven't been able to update for awhile but I have to go to school and do homework so I have to put that before my stories….but I m updating no matter what because I love this story… I hope u enjoy


	5. No matter what

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire sat on the couch while Robin was in the kitchen. You could tell something was wrong by the way they looked at each other. Robin would glance over to meet Starfire's eyes and he would hurry up and put his head down. The only the words they spoke were "Hey" and "Bye". It hurt deep inside knowing they couldn't even be in a room together without feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Starfire of course blamed her self, but every time her and Robin had a quarrel she blamed her self even if he clearly caused it. On top of that Beast Boy was walking around giving Raven a smile every time she walked passed, basically saying they had a secret between them. Cyborg just sat next Starfire and watched the commotion.

Beastboy walked into the kitchen reaching into the top cabinet to get a glass. Raven walked behind him getting a refill of tea. He noticed she was trying to ignore him. He walked up behind her and as he walked passed her he put a hand on her thigh. She jumped surprised by his touch. He kept going acting as if he never meant to do it. He then walked back and stopped behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and bent his head down so that he was next her ear. He started to kiss her neck and his hands started to massage her legs. She got weak in the knees and a surge of energy went up her spine. She then yanked away not wanting to make a scene. He got the hint and walked away with a smile. She turned around to look to see if anyone saw his act of affection, and luckily everyone was looking away.

The phone rang, and everyone just sat there acting as if the noise wasn't there. Raven was getting annoyed by the constant rings and got up to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe." A man on the other end replied.

"Hey… why are you calling me?" Raven said, surprised.

"I wanted to know if you considered my offer yet?" Alex asked hoping for a clean cut yes.

"What offer?" Raven asked puzzled.

"You know, me and you getting back together." He explained

"Oh that, well I don't think that is happening any time soon." Raven of course knew her answer. She knew she had Beastboy, and she wasn't giving that up.

"A year of dating and your going to give up on everything?" Alex asked her, trying to make her feel guilty.

"No, you ruined everything when you decided that girl meant more to you than me." Raven retaliated.

"I made a mistake. I was stupid, but I want you to just give me another chance." He confessed, but his voice showed an uncertainty.

"No, you had your chance. You could've stopped when you were with her 8 months of the year I was with you." Raven wanted to make him feel guilty, considering he was the one that cheated on her.

"Come on Rae, you just need to get over it" Alex said. He only wanted her back because of the physical relationship.

"I'm over it." Raven blurted, she was going to prove to him he meant nothing to her.

-Click-

She hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and stared at her feet.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beastboy walked up to her, and stopped when he was standing if front of her.

"He called again." Raven lifted her head up. She pushed her self off the counter and walked to her room. Beastboy followed close behind. She opened the door and they walked in.

"HE THINKS I AM RUINING EVERTHING, WHEN HE WAS THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME. HE SAYS HE IS SORRY AND WANTS ME BACK. HE SUPPOSEDLY MADE A MISTAKE, BUT HE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN HE WAS WITH THAT BITCH FOR MORE THAN HALF THE DAMN TIME ME AND HIM WERE DATING!!" Raven started ranting, walking back and forth, waving her arms up in the air. A lamp near bang exploded, she stopped and stared at it.

"This is the first time I lost control of my powers since… I can't remember but its been a long time." She was now surprised at the fact she had become angry enough to lose control .

"You just need to calm down, he is an asshole. Don't let him get to you." Beastboy said.

"Beastboy, I spent a year of my life with him. I can't just stay cool about this." Raven admitted. Personally she knew it would take a little while to get over Alex.

"You have to move on, or this is just going to stress you out." Beastboy wanted to help her but he wanted her to get over Alex. This kid was becoming a big deal and he shouldn't now that he wasn't with her.

She calmed down listening to his words. He saw her relax and he was relieved to know nothing else would get demolished. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes listening to his heart beat. After a couple minutes she lifted her head up.

"Let's go back to the kitchen so no one gets suspicious." Raven said as she began to walk away, but Beastboy grabbed her hand pulling her back and with a quick peck he also walked out.

Everyone was in their same positions as they were before and things didn't seem to get exciting. Raven and Beastboy both decided they were going out instead of being bored and watching every one else mope around. They told the team they were going shopping and walked out the door.

As soon as they walked out, they saw the one and only Alex standing by his car as if he just got out. He smiled at Raven but then he saw Beastboy close behind, and scolded. This was the day he was going to get his girl back, no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UPDATE!!!! I updated again…yay! Well I hope you enjoy…and please leave some reviews to tell me how I am doing so far. And I am making the next chapter half Starfire and Robin. So each relationship gets recognition.


	6. Tears

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Alex. He walked up to her, a smile on his face. He almost reached her when Beast Boy stepped in front of her, his arms folded of his chest and frown on his face.

"Gar, you don't need to do this." Raven said as she yanked on the back of his shirt, then going around him.

"Down boy. This doesn't involve you." Alex spit out walking up to Raven. Beast Boy took a step forward but Raven put her hands on his chest pushing him back.

"What do you want?" Raven asked. Alex just kept smiling then he placed his hands on her waist.

"You, of course." He answered leaning down to kiss her. Raven hurried and moved her head, so his lips touched thin air.

"Baby, don't be like that." He said lifting his head back. He gave a glance over to Beast Boy, whose facial expression didn't change much except for his eye brows arched in disproval. Alex shrugged it off, drawing his attention back to the girl who stood before him.

"Haven't I made this clear. I don't want to get back together. Now leave." She retorted. She grabbed his hands and placed them on his sides. His smile faded and he realized this was going to be harder than he thought.

"All because I made a mistake?" He stuck his hands in his pocket, frowning.

"A mistake? You had months and months to stop making the same mistake. I won't forgive you for that." She answered, grabbing Beast Boy's hand and dragging him to a car that sat a few yards away from them.

"Ha, you're the one to talk. You and him seem pretty close, and we just broke up. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't cheating behind my back as well. And all those times we had hot passionate sex together, you would just forget, and think that he could do you the way I can." He retorted. He gave a smirk to his own ignorant statement knowing it was wrong in every way imaginable. Raven stopped and walked back. She took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You ignorant bastard. Don't ever think that I would do such a thing, I'm not like you. And who said the sex we shared was hot and passionate or even good for that fact, cause personally I think it lacked something. Just like you lack balls." She said in a calm voice then walked away heading to the new Volvo. She got in and motioned Beast Boy to follow. He started up the car and turned it around so that he was ready to drive away but he stopped.

"And dude, I know more on how to please a woman then you could ever muster." Beast Boy then drove away his arm out the window and his hand held up high, his middle finger up.

Alex stood there stunned. As the dirt spun around him, for the second time today, he didn't have the last word.

At first the car was silent. But Raven began to laugh, making Beast Boy laugh as well.

"That felt good." She said has she leaned her head on the seat.

"I'm glad you feel better." Beast Boy commented as he grabbed her hand with his and laced their fingers. She gave a light hearted smile before turning towards the windshield.

"Well I am glad I got a car. It wasn't too much fun always driving with Cyborg." Beast Boy stated.

"Me too. His music and him talking constantly about that car drives me insane." Raven agreed. She looked out the window now, a smile on her face.

"Ugh, I know." Beast Boy kept a firm hand on the wheel and his other still laced with her small hand. They just drove the rest of the way to the mall in silence, both deep in thought.

"Rae….." Beast Boy broke through the silence.

"Yeah?" Raven answered to her name. She turned her head towards him to see his hand sweaty on the steering wheel and his face began to tense.

"I just wanted you to know….. I love you." He spit out quickly. He kept his eyes on the road. After a minute, he began to regret that he ever said such a thing. Even though it was true, she was bound to feel obligated to say the same thing even if she didn't feel that way. He opened his mouth to apologize but she stopped him.

"I feel the same way. I love you too." She confessed, keeping her head turned towards the window avoiding eye contact. They both sat there in silence. She peeked over at him to be surprised. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He didn't seem to notice that silent tears was drifting down his cheeks.


	7. You must tell her!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lifted her hand up to wipe the tears away. He didn't move as she cleared his face. He turned towards her, his eyes red and swollen.

"Rae, you know that I was hurt the last time I truly fell for a girl, but you…you would never do such a thing to me. Why are you perfect for me?" he asked the question, though it was not meant for an answer. She only smiled and acknowledged the same. They truly balanced each other out. His smile was beautiful along with his personality, and her smiles were rarely seen, and her personality followed suit. He brought out the good in her, an accomplishment that no other person could do. This was real, almost like Romeo and Juliet, only if Romeo and Juliet were friends before they fell for each other. Raven and Beast Boy also fell in love in a short period of time, vowing to each other to never hurt one another, though in the tragic play it wasn't each other who would cause the true pain.

__

These violent delights have a violent end

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume

****

(Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI.)

She remembered a few of her favorite lines. These lines had always been her favorite for it spoke truth and it wasn't meant to hide lies. Raven knew for her self that violent delights did have their brutal ends. She sniffled her own tears as she hoped to her self that what Beast Boy and herself shared wasn't a violent delight that would end horribly. Of course not. There was no feud between their families or a boy that claims he was in love with one woman but change his mind within the same day. But there was a girl in their own story, that had changed hearts quickly from one to the next. In love with a boy who had broke her heart, but soon after it was glued together and chasing after another love. She choked all the emotion that was coming up. This was to good to be true, and it was bound to end bad. Stupid, Stupid Raven…she had never given it a second thought to let these feelings slowly drift their way in. She had made her first mistake in this new relationship. But it was to late now. She was in love with him and it was an emotion that burned in her heart like a wild fire. She began to cry.

"Garfield….I know I love you….these emotions are strong, and I know I can't put them out. But promise me that you will keep in mind that there is always a way out." She wiped her sudden tears away with her hand. Beast Boy sat there stunned at the random statement. He wanted to ask her what brought it on or what made the conversation turn but he felt as if it didn't need questioning. He knew that this was all he could ever want. Once the car was stopped in the parking lot, he turned to her his arms craving to hold her. He gathered her in his lap, and rocked her back and forth comforting her as much as he could.

"Raven, Raven, Raven…you never cease to confuse me." He popped his door open and kept her in his arms as he got out. He placed her on the ground and grabbed her hand. They walked into the mall hand in hand..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg was bored and tired of seeing the silent drama. He had asked Robin to take a drive with him to the auto shop. Robin had only agreed to go along because he did not want to be stuck in an empty house with Starfire. The car drive was silent at first but Cyborg decided it was time to get to the bottom of the secret drama, that wasn't so secret, that caused the intense atmosphere.

"I don't know what has been going on, but I am sick and tired of all this crap." He said. Robin acted as if he didn't hear a word, hoping the subject would change.

"I know you and Star have always been awkward around each other but for the past few months, it has been a little too awkward." Cyborg kept prying into the subject, vowing to himself that he was going to get an answer, even if he had to beat it out of Robin.

"I don't know what you are talking about Cy." Robin finally made an effort to answer. Cyborg wasn't buying it though, he wasn't an idiot.

"Robin, dude, I know you spend all your time trying to hide your feelings from everyone else. You're even worse than Raven. Something is different about you and Star." Cyborg took a sudden turn and ended up in a deserted trail, that lead to a small opening in a patch of woods. He stopped in a dirt circle that was the center of the opening. Cyborg got out and sat on the hood of the car, leaving Robin in his seat…baffled. They remained like this for 5 minutes before Robin got out and sat on the hood along with Cyborg.

"About time…" Cyborg muttered. "Man, I know you don't want to tell me anything but that's to bad. What has been going on lately?" Cyborg asked.

"If you won't shut up about it, then I have no choice but to tell you." Robin said has he stood up and began pacing in front of the car. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"If you repeat this to anyone…I will make sure that you will die a painful death.." He looked up at Cyborg who was holding back a smile. Cyborg shook his head in assurance and waited for him to continue.

"Ok. Remember a few months ago when we all went out?" He asked, Cyborg nodded. "Well you know that we had a few to many drinks…considering the fact the bartender never asked our ages or such…when we came back to the tower….Star was pretty well drunk. I was a bit drunk too, but not as near as much as her. She wanted to bunk with me...for some reason…I don't exactly remember. During the night I woke up to her…kissing me….before you know it, her and I were….." He cut him self off, hoping Cyborg would catch on, and he did. Cyborg's eyes became big with surprise.

"The next morning, I woke up and I saw her laying beside me. I was pissed off, that I had gone so far…too far. I put her back in her own room, hoping she wouldn't remember. She never said a word about it, and she says she remembers nothing about that night. So I guess you could say I got lucky…well not what I meant…I mean….it's a good thing she didn't remember, it would have been baffling to her about what happened and it would have meant I was going to have to pull my self even further away so that she got the picture. It would have crushed her." His pacing became faster, almost into a slow jog.

"I…ummm… maybe it was the best that she didn't remember. But keeping this away from her isn't exactly the best thing. It's her body none the less, and even if she was drunk, she deserves to know who she slept with. This isn't one of the other girls you have been with, dude, this is Star." Robin glared at him. Cyborg realized what he was thinking.

"I won't tell her. It's your decision. It could have been her first time." He reassured Robin but at the same time he drew attention to the cold hard facts. If Starfire had lost her virginity that night then she deserved to know ever more.

"I don't think it was though. I…have been with girls that were inexperienced.." His cheeks burned red, as he let Cyborg into his sexual secrets. It was difficult to talk about something private. "Drunk and not drunk, and Star didn't act like any of them." Now his face was completely crimson. How could he explain that Starfire was too…..good….in bed to be a virgin. Once again it hit a private subject.

"What exactly do you mean, dude?" Cyborg asked…bewildered. He knew how Starfire acted, and plainly it was obvious she wasn't sexually intelligent.

"Cy, she was to experienced. The way she moved, and how she knew what was going on or how ever you want to put it. Other girls who were experiencing their first times weren't as knowing." He explained. His redness began to fade…but he was still embarrassed.

"So she knew how a man ticked or what to do. Weird. I can't even see Star, with a guy. Well, it's more the reason to tell her, you could find out for yourself." Cyborg stuck with his opinion. Telling her was the right thing to do relentless of her sexual background. Robin only nodded…considering the idea. He was going to tell her, if it broke her or not, you can't hide from the truth.

"Alright. I will. Now let's get to the car shop and back." He was ready to tell her, and delaying any further would drain his confidence.

"Dude, I wasn't planning on going to the car shop. I just wanted to know what was up." He smirked and got back into the car. Robin followed.

"Damn you. Should've known. You never ask me to go to the auto shop with you. Cy, what the hell is this place?" He asked observing the dirt circle.

"It's where I go when I just when play with the car. This thing can go.." He smiled and turned the ignition on and drove away...back to the tower where Robin was going to have to face his biggest fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Gasps Its been sooooooo long since I even updated…sorry, sorry, sorry. I hope everyone didn't lose hope on it. I admit…its pathetic of me to go so long without even giving an explanation. But to be honest, I got caught up in school and such. Before I knew it the year was over. And I am going to be a Junior next year…yay for me. sigh sadly this means I will have about 0 time to do anything extra. I am taking 3 lit classes, along with 1 other extra class plus my regular classes. If anyone has taken a Shakespeare class… let me know what you thought of it. Anywho… yep...hope I get some reviews, though I don't deserve them. Thanks for your time. :D


	8. Never give up

I own nothing…sadly.

Well here it is…chapter…well whatever chapter this is…hahaha.

Hope ya enjoy, I really do. And if you can do me a favor…put on your favorite jam while ya read…it might seem weird…but hey…I am weird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin wished that the ride back to the tower would somehow last an extra hour or two, but within 10 minutes he was staring at the door, debating with himself if he wanted to do this or not. He knew he had to none the less, and that wasn't going to change. He walked through the door, waiting for Starfire to be the first person he would see, but she was no where. He grudgingly walked to her room, he knocked but no answer. He knocked a few extra times but still no answer so he opened the door himself, but it appeared empty.

"Cy, Star isn't here." He said as he walked to the living room.

"Maybe Rae and BB came back and they all went somewhere." He answered back. Robin just nodded. Suddenly the phone began to ring and they both listened to it, until Robin picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Robin?" The other voice replied. A high female voice rang in his hear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hey, this is Ava…we met a few nights ago." She started the conversation off by letting him know who she was.

"Oh, hey Ava. Is there something you need?" He asked quickly. The other line was silent for a brief moment, probably taken back by Robin's unwillingness to talk.

"Yeah, well sorta. I am going out tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to hang out. You know at Sam's Bar, where we met." She was trying her hardest to make sure he knew exactly who she was, and he did.

__

Ava…the blonde. Ah, I remember her...a little. She was….interesting….

Robin thought to himself. He checked the time. He needed a night out, especially now that he had a weight as heavy as the world itself on his shoulders.

"Sure. What time?"

"Oh, umm.. How about in an hour, that would be about 8, that would give me time to get ready." She answered.

"Ok, see you then-" He was about to hang up before she surprised him with a sudden question.

"If things end tonight the way they did last time, will you remind me to not forget my bra? I already forgot my favorite one at your place." She asked. This question was to get to the point, she wanted him for more than company. And with that she hung up. For her luck, Robin needed that, to relieve him of his stress. After all, he thought, I need to have some sort of confidence when I tell Star. He went to his room, putting on a pair of jeans and button up shirt. A spray of cologne here and there, and he was ready. He was walking to the door when Cyborg caught him.

"Dude…you're not serious are you? You're not going to wait for her?" He asked. Robin put his head down, was he ever going to stop reminding him of what he has to do. LIGHT BULB ON He almost jumped with joy…almost that it is. A letter why not write a letter and slide it under her door, then she can read it, deal with most of her emotions while he was gone, and by the time he was back the worse part would be over. He hurried back to his room and dug out a pencil and paper.

__

Dear Star, He began.

_I know this is going to either shock you, or make you hate me forever, either way you deserve to know the truth._

Awhile back, we went out and you ended up getting drunk. If I haven't already told you, that is when your body consumes to much alcohol and you are no longer able to make conscious decisions.

Any how, you stayed with me that night, and we ended up having sex together. I know this has been explained to you before, so I won't exlpain it. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it would confuse you. Star, I really do like you, even love you but I can't be with you for reasons that are obvious. And a step like that, to you might seem like the appropriate thing to do when two people are going to be together and you and I can't have that. I didn't want to hurt you or twist your mind, I swear, if I thought this wasn't going to hurt you, I would have told you a long time ago. But I thought about it for awhile, and I realized you have a right to know. I want to talk about this, but you weren't here when I got here, but tomorrow, we will discuss this. I hope this doesn't have a negative affect on you, Star. I went out to clear my head. Don't worry about me.

See you later,

**Robin**

He had put more into this letter than he planned but he didn't have time to edit or check over, this was the letter that was going to break the truth to her. He took a deep breath and walked to her door, and slid the letter under it. He walked by Cyborg again.

"So you are going to leave." He assumed.

"Yes, it's all taken care of Cy." Robin assured him. Cyborg didn't seem satisfied, but he sat there quietly. Robin brushed him off and began walking out the door.

"I never thought you were that low, Robin. Sleeping with another girl won't change things with her." Cyborg commented. Robin pretended he didn't hear a word, and left. He went and jumped into his car slamming the door behind him.

__

Who cares about what you think Cy. This isn't your problem.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat down at an isolated table in the corner. They had already ordered what they wanted, and now there was nothing to do except talk.

"So, are we going to do any shopping while we are here?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at me confused. Wasn't the guy supposed to be the one who didn't want to shop?

"I guess we could." She answered back.

"Well it's all on me today…anything you want…you can have." He stated. He was trying his hardest to make this night wonderful, and make himself look good, but little did he know that just by him being there was enough for her. Raven opened her mouth to refuse but he put his hand up.

"No, No, we are going to shop…even if I have to drag you." He laughed softly, and Raven only smiled.

They talked about everything and anything. The advantages and disadvantages of Tofu, and past experiences. Their good came and they ate. Soon they were walking by a diversity of stores.

"Let's go into this one." Beast Boy suggested dragging Raven into the store.

Wow…this store was filled with clothes of every color…red, pink, black, yellow, orange, purple…. This wasn't her kind of store, but if it made Beast Boy happy then ok. He was dying to buy her something. Raven grabbed a few things that were her size and drifted to the far back to the changing stalls. Beast Boy sat down on a stool. She tried on the first couple outfits, which consisted of dark blue or black, and the last was a pink and yellow flower shirt, with a pink skirt with a big yellow flower on the pocket. To her this was a nightmare…but she walked out anyhow.

"Wow, Rae. You look amazing in color." He commented. He was almost drooling at the mouth. A light tap on his shoulder made him shut his mouth.

"Hey…Beast Boy? I didn't think I would sing you here." A voice called from behind him. He swung around to meet a small brunette. She only smiled.

"Umm…do I know you?" He asked. Raven only stood there, confused.

"I was hoping you would…it has been awhile since we got together." She answered. Surprise to him and Rae. He couldn't recall ever dating, or getting together with this girl, and Raven just couldn't believe this chick was actually standing there.

"Hey babe, who are you talking to?" An all to familiar voice called out. Alex. "Oh. Well…this is awkward…And Rae you look hot." This comment through Beast Boy out of his seat. He was infuriated. Everyone in the mall stopped in their tracks staring waiting for a fight. This was all so sudden, but in Alex's mind this was a plan going as planned.

Giving up wasn't in his vocabulary. It would take a lot more than a shape shifter to take him down.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK so I want to concentrate more on Robin and Starfire for awhile so I can finish their individual story and concentrate on Raven and BB. I swear you all will find out what Alex is holding back and what is going to happen, just let me get Rob and Star out of the way. Rob and Star are also in a bit of a predicament… and I have some ideas for them. Thanks for reading and Thanks for all the story favs I am getting for this story and my other one Hidden Affection, I appreciate greatly.


	9. The look in your eyes

Wow. It has been a realllly long time since I have updated. I read some of my stories that I wrote a long time ago and I can't believe how badly written they are. But anywho, summer is on its way and I thought starting to write again would be a great thing to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's face was stunned. She thought perhaps he really was in the past and that her and Beastboy would be able to move on. The look on Alex's face gave away that he planned this meeting perfectly, and the girl that claimed to know Beastboy was a fake. She walked back into the dressing room and hurried up and changed. Raven took the clothes she had taken off and dripped them over her arm. She walked out with a brute force.

"I like these. Let's go check out." She said, grabbing Beastboy's arm. They made it to the counter and Beastboy was taking out his wallet and handing the cashier a 50. She could almost jump out of her skin she was so angry. They tried to make it out the door when Alex caught up with them.

"Raven, I really loved that outfit. It didn't even look like you at first." He rambled on about how good she looked, not noticing the fact that she was ignoring him. She kept walking, hoping he would just turn around and leave her alone. A couple more seconds passed when he grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Raven, come on. Just talk to me. We can work all of this out…" He pleaded. Raven pulled away and started walking again. He grabbed her arm again, this time it was rough and the force of being spun around caused her to yelp in pain.

Before she was even turned fully around, Beastboy was between her and Alex. Their noses were almost touching and neither looked very happy.

"This will be the last time I will tell you to leave her alone. Do not touch her, and don't speak to her." He growled. Alex stared at him, the anger apparent in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so touchy green boy. She was my girl, not yours. You just can't stand it that I was given a chance and your were always rejected. She will be mine again and you will be the one to keep your paws off." Alex spat. Beastboy grabbed him by his collar and yanked him upwards. He was almost breathing fire. He was ready to get rid of him and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Beastboy stop." Raven said. She waited a second when she realized he wasn't letting go.

"Beastboy stop." She said again, but still no movement was made.

"Garfield, please stop...come on…stop." Still no reply. She walked up to him. She put her small arms around him and hugged him.

"Gar. Stop. He isn't worth it…come on…let's go." She said as she looked up to see his face. He finally looked down at her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something…and once he found what he was looking for, he let go. Alex finally put his feet to the floor and smoothed his shirt out. Beastboy looked at him, and the look they exchanged both seem to read the same thing, as if they both figured something out at the same time. Beastboy turned around and sped off leaving Raven and Alex both behind.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Don't be. I only did it so he wouldn't murder you. Alex, you really underestimate him…he won't listen to me next time." Raven said as she walked away. She almost had to jog to get to Beastboy. She finally reached his side. His face was rigid and she knew he was angry. She didn't speak a word, but waited until they were to the car so that she could sit and talk to him.

Once they were on the road and able to finally talk about what had just happened, she spoke to him.

"Beastboy…" She began but he interrupted harshly.

"After what has happened, you still have feelings for him!" He accused. Her eyes felt as if they were as big as saucers.

"What?! Why would you think that?" She asked.

"When you stopped me, I saw it in your eyes. We both saw it, Raven. He knew it as much as I did. Damn it. I can't be with you if you're going to keep loving him." He said calmly. She just stared at him. She didn't know what to say to him… she thought about what would be suitable to say.

"Beastboy…I don't love him. It's going to be hard to just stop caring about him in all. I don't love him though, I only wanted him to be ok… If I loved him, I-I wouldn't be with you. I just-just- I love you so much…I am frustrated with caring for him when I shouldn't and loving you so much that it hurts." She blurted out. She started to cry. She felt so helpless. It was hard trying to forget about someone and try to move on with someone that she knew she loved…it seemed clear to her now, that Beastboy was always lurking within her heart, the love she had for him felt like it was a love that was always there.

He kept silent. Perhaps he was also confused and frustrated be the situation. They were both on the "Alex" hating side and now it was him, and she was sitting on the "Let's care about Alex" side. He was selfish to want ALL of her…but he also felt as if it was his right as her boyfriend. Love was strong but it's fragile as well. He needed to know that once they were together, Alex would be nothing but a shadow moving in the background slowly fading away.

Once the house came into view, they both were relieved. He pulled in and before the car was even in park she opened the door and jumped out heading for the door. Beastboy sat there…his mind trying to comprehend how quickly things changed.

Raven ran to her room and slammed the door. Everything began to blow up and fly across the room. Her powers were going crazy and she just couldn't give a care. Her room was as hectic as her thoughts were. This was a turnaround for her, something that could ruin her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire came back from taking a walk to find a piece of paper under her door. She read it quickly and placed it on her dresser. She walked out to the kitchen and sat down on the counter. She was surprised when Beastboy came shooting in walking with a fierce stride. He didn't seem to want to talk so she just watched as he walked passed. She sighed and went to find a piece of paper of her own and a pen. She sat at the table and began to write her letter to Robin.

_Robin, _

_I read your letter. I knew of this event. It is no surprise to me what we had done. I know what happened between us and it has not phased me. I do not wish to cause problems, what happened is the past. There is no need to explain to any further. But there is one thing that I must tell you, Robin. I am leaving the Teen Titans for 9 months time. I do not wish to be a hassle to you. I will be moving out of the tower in a couple days. I have an apartment by the mall of shopping and will be very content there. If you would be pleased to have me explain further, I would be delighted to. Bye now._

_Starfire._

She slipped it under his door. She remembered the night they had slept together…I was exactly one month ago. She knew this.


	10. Another hit

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's Bar was always packed. The cars were aligned up on the street and each was pricier than the first. Robin's black convertible fit in quite well and even got a few appreciative stares and glances. He parked his car next to a Mercedes, and got out. He locked it up and shoved the keys in his jean pocket. He walked in and found a place at the bar. People were swarming and dancing around him. He tried to relax in the crowded atmosphere.

"Watcha need?" The bartender asked.

"Island Tea, please." Robin answered. The Island tea should calm him down and let him relax. The bartender added the vodka, rum, cola and a few more ingredients before shaking it up and pouring it in the glass. He served it to Robin with a smile, as if he knew that Robin was waiting for a certain someone.

He sipped at his drink as his watch slowly ticked to 8. He was close to being finished when two thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Hey, I see you came." Ava whispered in his ear. She had a very joyful walk, almost as if she was skipping. He smiled at her half heartedly and watched her sit in the stool next to him.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" She asked, blinking her eye lashes at him.

"No, not at all." He answered back, using a soft husky voice, the kind men use to pull your legs out from under you and into their beds. He still hadn't taken time to think about why he was here, what he was trying to forget, or why he was trying to waste time with this blonde girl sitting in front of him. He of course did not want to think about any of it, because to him it did not matter. He knew that Star now knew the big secret; he had nothing else to worry about until he got back home which wouldn't be till tomorrow anyhow.

"Would you like something to drink? It's on me." He said lusciously. She sort of blushed but nodded yes, her eye lashes becoming mesmerizing. He smiled at her seductively.

"May I have a martini for my girl here?" He asked. Ava almost jumped out of her seat with happiness when he said "my girl". She was no amateur at the game of one night stands and she knew that he was trying to seduce her; she also knew that the game would go well if she played her part as the innocent girl with no brains.

Her drink was served along with the other 5 that came after. Robin never ordered another one; he usually preferred to stay sober during sex. In a way Robin was an asshole playing a game most jerks do. One girl will never be enough, and when that right girl comes along, they do not know what to do. They almost resent the fact that they have fallen in love because it is bound to tie any loose ends, and the multiple girls at the multiple bars stop. They are now committed, and where is the fun in that? Robin was indeed one of those guys, but his kind also used sex as a healing mechanism, when the forces of life become strong, sex is there to make them disappear. He was being a child, a stubborn child who cannot accept the truth. He is in love with Star, and it was never going to disappear until he made the feelings disappear and that was a challenge, he could only force them out of mind for a short period of time. Tonight was his way of a short relaxation from his emotions, but tomorrow they would be there, alive and well ready to naw at him every second until his next fix.

"Would you like to dance, R—rrobin?" Ava managed to spit out. She was beginning to slur and Robin knew that she was almost to the perfect state of incoherency. He nodded and led her to the floor. The music was full of bass, and had the kind of beat you would tap your toe to if you couldn't dance to it. She would bend her knees and dip to the floor and make sure on her way up, she grinded herself onto him. He had his hands on any part of her that was within reach while she danced on him.

He began to ache for her, the fix he needed was now within easy reach and he was ready to have his fill for the night. She swung back up by this time he caught her in his arms, her back on his solid chest. He held her there, his mouth nuzzled into her neck. He kissed and suckled on her until she was butter in his arms. He whispered sweet lies into her ear and began leading her off the dance floor slowly. She was stumbling at his side when he had her outside. He half carried her to his car. Robin placed her against the car and pressed his chiseled chest to hers and put his hands on either side of her head and whispered softly.

"Do you wanna go to your place, sweet heart?" He cooned. She nodded a yes. He smiled and placed her into the car. He got into the driver's side and sped away.

"Where do you live, baby?" He asked. She twisted her head left and right before answering, her mind nothing but a lop sided picture with a thick haze.

"409 Broad Street." She mumbled. Robin knew where that was and drove as fast as he could to get there. He was like a crack addict trying to get his next hit to cover up the pain from the day.

The street came into vision as he sped down it. He pulled into the front of the house that read 409. He slowly drug Ava out of the seat, and into his arms. He made it to the door when he saw the name on the wall next to it which read: Dr. Ava J. Kiggen. He almost laughed at the fact that the girl in his arms was a doctor, she appeared to be young, but then again it wouldn't surprise him if she was 24 at the oldest. Such an intelligent girl out getting drunk and sleeping with this guy and that one.

The door was opened so he slid right in, Ava still in his arms. He walked up a stair case and to the first room he saw, luckily it was hers. He laid her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. His lips touched hers and she responded back with a fierce force. Their tongues became tangled and the passion was building. His hands were slipping up her shirt and were barely touching her bra wire when his cell phone went off. He wanted to ignore it, he really did but when you have a job to protect a city, you must be alert, even if the crime rate was almost nonexistent.

"Hello?" He grunted into the phone, impatient.

"Rob? You need to come home now. It's Star, she is missing." Cyborg said from the other side.

"What do you mean missing?" He asked.

"She isn't here, man. She is gone. Her stuff and everything is gone." Cyborg answered his voice frantic.

"Wha—Ok.. I will be there shortly, try to look for a note or something." He said before hanging up. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He was walking to the bedroom door before he remember that Ava was laying there staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It's an emergency." He bluntly said as he ran down the stairs and into his car.

He was driving beyond fast and the sinking feeling in his chest was causing him to feel sick to his stomach. Somehow he knew that this had to do with the letter he slipped under her door. He knew that something wasn't right and the reaction he was calling for wasn't the reaction she had.


	11. The Past Never Dies

Sorry for any grammical errors or such, usually when I write fast I have some mess ups and my word program doesn't work so I don't have nifty spell check.

* * *

Robin pulled up and jumped out of the car heading towards the door quickly. He was inside and searching left and right for someone, anyone to tell him what was going on. On the couch was Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Cyborg sat quietly between the two, a peice of paper in his hand. Robin stood in front of them, his weight shifting from one side to the next.

"What is going on?" Robin asked frantically. Cyborg looked at him, his eyes solid and strong. The paper in his hands made a rustling sound as he tightened his grip around it.

"You are a shallow guy, yano that Robin?" Before Robin could defend himself, Cyborg raised his hand. "No. You're gonna listen. I told you to be a man and tell her...no, you wrote a damn note. Then you ran out to sleep with some girl and you didn't even give a damn thought about what pain she would be in or what would happen when she read the note. You plainly don't care, man. This entire team has been following your rules and shit, but its obvious they are there so you could save your self some damn trouble. Star, is a great person and you chased her away...and I can't even stand in the same damn room with you."

Robin stood there stunned. His mouth was suddenly dry and his throat was thick with guilt. Even his stone heart was chipping away. Somehow he felt that he had to defend himself , his personality still couldn't let Cyborg tear him down, no matter how right he was.

"Those rules were not created to save me trouble, you know that. I care about this team more than anything and I thought they would help." Robin's quick response was weak but he was glad he came up with something.

"Those rules have made it hard for everyone else on this team. You don't get that. Yeah maybe you are afraid to love Star cause it's too much work for you but they are shitty when it comes to the rest of us." Beast Boy said shifting on the couch. His green eyes stared at Robin's face and for once Robin felt almost scared of Beast Boy. Beast Boy's entire body was tight with tension and his expression was that of rage, he was not joking and lost all his light hearted antics were no where to be seen. Robin's senses told him to step back, to back down and be quiet but his ego told him to push his argument.

"Dear god, seriously Beast Boy, besides me and Star there are three of us left. Cy is with Bumblebee and then you and Rae. As if I were stopping you from doing anything. She hardly talks to you or looks at you. So the rules have done nothing to intervene in the dead love life you already have." He said matter of factly. Beast Boy was up suddenly and in Robin's face before anyone could blink. Robin was slightly thrown back and now his ego was fading.

"You bastard, you have no damn clue what the hell even goes on in this team. You go out and get your peice of ass and come home sloppy drunk. For loving this team so fucking much you have no respect. We all live here, this is our home but you bring stranger after stranger in here allowing them into OUR home, not just yours. No one ever called you the leader of this team, but we all let you slide into that place but that was a long time ago, when you were a decent guy. You aren't shit now." Beast Boy stepped back but Robin foolishly closed the gap again, the fading ego being ramped up again, he was sliding back into the slot he wanted to withdraw himself from.

"You know what, don't be pissed off at me cause you don't get any, ok? The strangers I bring in here wouldn't even be noticeable if you were with a girl yourself. You have no life except hanging around here doing nothing." Robin spit the words and they were filled with poison. The poison hit everyone in the rooom, the air was filled with rage and Cyborg got up automatically, a jerk reaction when the atmosphere yelled fight.

"Robin, you have no clue what all of this is, you think its somehow jealousy but you have no idea." With those words Beast Boy slid off his shirt and threw it on the couch. He put his hand over his chest and laughed darkly.

"I got this because you were to hungover to do your job." He moved his hand and there was a dark scar on his chest, over his heart. "A knife hurts especially when it almost goes through your heart. I almost died for you, because when it was headed towards you, you didn't know what to do, you were so hungover you were throwing up right there in front of a battle, during your job, in front of the team you love so much." He placed his hands behind his neck and stared ahead. Robin was choked up, he had nothing to say. Instead of fading, his ego was gone, no longer aparent. He felt apologetic.

"I-I am.." Before he could finish Beast Boy interuppted.

"I don't need an apology, seriously. I survived and never asked for a thank you. I need neither of them now. You keep thinking I'm a burden to this team, but I've risen up to being one of the front leaders, we all have." He ended with a truth that everyone knew except for Robin.

"I am a bad team member and a bad person, I see. Any guy my age would be doing exactly what I am doing, they just don't have a responsibility like this. I just wanted to live. Beast Boy maybe you don't have a love life so you could concentrate on this but I can't let go of a young life I'm not going to have forever." Robin had a weak argument, he knew this, but he wanted to hold some sort of pride as he went down.

"You stupid fucking..." Beast Boy retorted and he picked Robin up by the collar and slammed him into the wall. His knuckles were turning white against his green skin has he gripped his shirt tightly. He let one hand go has he pulled his arm back to punch Robin but before he released his arm Raven was beside him.

"Beast Boy stop! Come on, stop. This isn't worth fighting over. Let it go." She pleaded with him. After a second of thought he dropped his arm and let Robin slide down back onto his feet. He put an arm around Raven's shoulders and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he released her. The public affection left her feeling out of place but with the on going convorsation there was no need to keep her and Beast Boy's affection for eachother hidden. Thought their earlier fight left them unsure, that slight kiss on her head left her feeling as if they were healed. Beast Boy walked back to Robin but stopped a few inches.

"All of those girls you are oh, so proud of, Angela, Lori, Brandy, Michelle, Rachel.... Should I go on? How do you think I know so many of them? Each of them chose me before they chose you. None of them have ever seen you, or talked to you since, but they call all the time but they ask for me...how does it feel to have the clock turned? Your love life is the one lacking." He was smug but honest. Almost every girl Robin had brought back to the house was a girl Beast Boy knew, one that he knew well. Along with his smugness was regret. He had just told a secret, one he didn't want Raven to know. She was behind him frozen. Beast Boy wasn't exactly who she thought he was, yes, she knew about Terra, but the others she had no clue about. He seemed shallow to her, she was hurt.

He turned to walk away but when he went to walk he met Raven's eyes. He stopped and reached a hand to touch her but she cringed away. His heart sank.

"Rae, I was going to tell you." He spoke but she turned her head away.

"Go." Was all she said and he choked on his next words and began to walk away.

"Beast Boy. One other thing, why don't you ask you're girlfriend about a certain Dr.'s appointment a couple years back? You'd love to hear that story, cause it appears I have an early lead in which one she chose first." Robin's words slipped from his mouth and as he said each one Raven's eyes grew wide. Beast Boy looked at each of them is disbelief. Without saying a word that was on his mind, he walked on.

"Damn you! We had a promise to never say anything about that. Fuck you, Robin." Raven enraged and fought the overwhelming feeling to hurt him. She had to strike him so the pain would be worse than her strikin him. " You got Star pregnant and now she's off in some apartment with your future kid and you're worried about showing off how many times you couldn't keep your pants on. Nice." She stalked away and left him to think.

The silence was overpowering as Cy and Robin stood there. Perhaps each didn't know what to say or neither had anticipated the fight that transpired. Robin was stuck on what Raven had said. Star was pregnant? He couldn't grasp that....he just couldn't.

"Why did she say Star was pregnant?" Robin asked, his voice the volume of a whisper and his eyes staring at the floor. He was hoping that Raven had said that to give him a scare.

"In the note she said she was going to be gone for 9 months. Figure it out." Cyborg answered. And he handed Robin the crumbled letter. He read over it and his stomach dropped. 9 months time....

"It doesn't make sense. It would be 10 months from when it happened." Robin suddenly rememberd. A month ago it had happened and 9 added to that would be 10 months. That was a month over the normal pregnancy.

"It gives her enough time to have the baby and then recover...I think she is going to give it up for adoption." Cyborg said.

"Oh." Robin managed to say. But that was all he could say.

"You take care of this. And you take care of it the right way." Cy walked off and left Robin there by himself. Each member had left, each left with hate on their mind...a hate for Robin. He sat down and put his face into his hands. He was stuck.

Beast boy sat on the edge of his bed, his hands grasped within eachother and his eyes closed. The anger that flowed through him was startling. He couldn't decipher whether he was more upset about himself slipping up, or at Robin and Raven. Before his mind could go deeper into thought, a knock was at his door. He got up and opened it and there she stood. The girl he loved more than anything but the anger he felt towards her could not be stiffled. He stepped to the side and let her walk through. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Obviously there is a lot we haven't talked about." She said.

"Haha, that's an understatement." Beast Boy's anger rose. "You slept with him, and you never told me and now this mysterious Dr.'s appoinment has me completely out of my mind. I don't know what to fucking think."

"Let me explain."

"Go ahead. Because like he said, this will be a story I will love to hear."

"Stop with the attitude. You also have a lot to explain to me. One guy is nothing compared to the 10 girls you've been with." Raven hissed but took a deep breath when she realized this was leading to a fight. "Just let me explain."

"Fine." He answered.

"A couple years back, I had some rough times. One time I was down and out and Robin comforted me and somehow we ended up sleeping together. Awhile after it happened, I was scared I was pregnant, I'd never had sex before that and I just....just didn't know what was going to come out of it." She paused and took a deep breath. "I had to make sure so I went to the Dr." She stopped and ran her fingers through her beautiful raven colored hair and suddenly a small intake of breath gave off that she was crying. "I wasn't. Thankfully. I told him about it and we both swore we'd never say anything about it. It was so easy to forget cause I've never had any feelings for him, none, and forgetting felt good instead of heartbreaking. Neither of us wanted to remember. I'd almost forgotten about it myself until tonight. I let myself be vulnerable and it has never happened again."

"He took advantage of you." Beast Boy stated. It was all to obvious that Robin's asshole attitude began forming back then. Raven was broken an needed comfort and Robin swooped in and used what he could of her vulnerability to get the best of her.

"Beast Boy, please, it was both our faults. I never blamed him for it."

"Raven. You were broken, he wasn't, he could have chose to stop and realize you were not in the right state of mind but he let it happen." He walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I...I don't..." She struggled to find the words.

"No, its ok. You don't have to explain any further. It's ok...I could never be angry at you for something that happened years ago and it makes no difference now." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "It's my turn to explain. Those girls were awhile back...I didn't wanna tell you cause it would make me look like a man whore or something. I really don't have an excuse for why I did what I did..." He explained as far as he could. Besides Terra, he had no reason for being with the other girls, he just did what he did to maybe make up for the time when he was just the green kid or the loser, he didn't know.

"You know what, you aren't mad at me and I won't be mad at you. We gotta forget all that happened before we decided to be together, we'd never be able to continue if all we thought about was what happened forever ago." She wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his bare chest. The fight she anticipated hadn't happened and they found a common ground. They both had secrets in their past but it didn't matter much now.

"I love you, you're my girl." He kissed her head and rubbed her back softly.

"I love you too." She lifted her head up and kissed him.

Wowza can you say a long time no write? I can't believe it's been so long. *Phew* Well here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
